Youko Hilda
|Youko Hiruda}}, full name Sonnehilda '''(ソンネンヒルダー Son'nenhirudā), is a supporting character in Battle Princess Precure!. She lives in a town called "LaneB Crystal Heart", sometimes she lives with her friend Sakioka. She prefers people to call her Sonia or just Hilda, Sakioka often calls her Sunny. She is a half-fairy and half-human who likes to travel around the world. Maybe not just our world. Her catchphrase is "Sunny D, righty o!" (サニーディ、ライティオー！Sanīdi, raitiō!). She is a Cure named, '''Cure Sunrising (キュアサンリシング Kyua Sanrishingu), the Princess of the Sunlight that brighten up the day. But due to the threat of monsters being lower day by day, she takes her vacation break for as long as it's still safe.' History Early Life She was born the daughter of the infamous Lady Lambwelle or Cure Summer and her Royal Princess Fairy, Garyth. Because the marriage between a human and a fairy is forbidden, they were given a chance by the Royal Princess to get together. But in return, they will have to retire from their positions and leave the duties to the child that will be born to them. Which leads to Sonia being both a Cure and a Royal Princess Fairy, as the new Princess of Sunlight; Cure Sunrising and as one of most trusted Royal Princess Fairies. She was sent to the Human world to observe and protect the world. Sonia eventually meet Sakioka and became friends with her since they studied in the same school. As she grew closer to her friend and the environment around her, she decided to stay and not come back home until the world is finally safe once more. Since then, she never meet her parents and the Princess for long. At present, she is a freestyle traveler who travels around the world and bring a lot of stories to everyone, includes her friend Sakioka and her little sister Himika too. Appearance (more on her human form is coming soon) As a fairy, she has pale orange and bright orange fur, with a little bit of pink highlights. She has two short pigtails on head with a small crown decorated with an orange gem in the bottom placed on her both side with some translucent cloth hanging from them. Her bangs are mostly on the left side of her head, she has orange eyes. She wears a sleeveless collared cloth, it is translucent and more to orange color tone. Her Royal Heart Brooch is placed on her chest, over the cloth. Personality Sonia is a happy-go-lucky type of person, who likes adventure and everything that is fun. She likes to play a joke on everyone like a child, although she should have grown up already. Dislikes limits and restrictions, she also like to break the rules too. Relationships [[Ozoku Himika|'Ozoku Himika]]: As her sister's best friend, Himika is fonded of Hilda as she always help Sakioka to take care of her. Hilda always amaze her with the stories about her adventures. [[Ozoku Sakioka|'Ozoku Sakioka']]: Her best friend, they always like to talk with each other. Because of her adventurous personality, she doesn't really spend a lot of time staying home with Sakioka. Etymology Youko (陽子) is made up of two words, You (陽) meaning "sun" and Ko (子) meaning "child". Hilda (ヒルダ) means "battle" and is a nickname for her name, Sonnehilda (ソンネンヒルダー Son'nenhirudā) which means "sun battle maiden". Her name means, "sun child battle". Gallery Trivia *She is the first Cure to be half-human and half-fairy. *She is the first Cure to be both a Cure and a fairy. **According to her experience as both positions, she likes to be a Cure more than just a fairy partner. * Because she likes to joke around, she'll make a good combo with Sakioka since she likes funny things too. * She doesn't seem to get along well with Suzume, since they're both crazy about Sakioka and they always fight each other over the fact that they want to keep her for themselves. *She loves lollipop that she always has lots of them in her pocket. *Her Cure name used to be Cure Sunny, her name was also Sunny too. Category:Cures Category:Mascots Category:BPPC Cures Category:BPPC Characters Category:Battle Princess Precure!